


Journey’s Start

by devastating



Series: Tethered In Blood [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, It’s joky, M/M, Sassy Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Vampire Hunter, can you believe that’s not a tag?, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: “This is a perfect time for me to mention that I will literally do anything you want me to do as long as you don’t lock me up again” Sylvain quickly added as he stepped into the room, his energy already feeling drained by all the sigils that were carved into the walls. Not enough for him to be worried about not being able to run away or anything but enough that he was starting to feel his bones creak.“I know.”~ X ~Felix finally explains to Sylvain just what exactly he needs the vampire to do for him. Sylvain finds That the answer isn’t something he ever expected[It is necessary to read the first part of the series for this fic]
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Tethered In Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796029
Kudos: 53





	Journey’s Start

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I was not expecting people to like the first part of this series ngl, but I’m really happy that people did since I had so much writing it! I already have the third part written too so I might just update the series 2 times a week honestly. Anyways thanks for all the love for the first one!!! ♡♡♡

Sylvain instantly recognized where he was being taken to without even having to look around very much. The sights familiar enough to make him tense up as he kept following the raven haired man. His eyes shifting around and his body tensing with each step they took. 

“So uh what kind of stuff do you want me for” Sylvain asked, his voice shaky and nervous the closer they got to the place. 

“You’ll find out” was all Felix said as the two walked out of the forest. Sylvains stomach dropped at the fact that he had been right: he was back to where he had been locked away before. 

He could never forget this rundown mansion after all. At the time of him running away he hadn’t taken his time to look around, more focused on getting as far away as he possibly could. Still he would remember this place, he would always remember this place. It was old and run down but still held a sort of edge to it, Sylvain knew now why those kids all those months ago had snuck in. The perfect haunted house to investigate after all. 

Felix continued walking towards the house, the overgrown weeds and branches crunching on his boots. Kicking open the rusted gates as he made his way to the entrance. Sylvain quietly followed behind him as he took in the sights of the place. He guessed that this house had once been beautiful, probably the most regal house in the entire city but based on the charged marks around the walls and the broken windows however, he guessed that it had been abandoned due to some fire. He hadn’t sensed any lingering spirits when he had escaped and certainly didn’t sense any now so he figured that no one had died in that accident thankfully. 

“Why are we here” Sylvain asked as he stepped into the house, leaves and glass crunching under his feet. 

“I need shit” Felix answered as he kept walking, undeterred by Sylvain’s questions. 

Sylvain could only hum in response as he looked around some more. There wasn’t much inside, mostly empty save for the few pieces of what once could have been called furniture. The walls charred black but littered now with vines and weeds that had snuck in over the years. Spider webs covering every corner and more debri covering the floor. He had noticed how empty it was when he had ran away, but now it seemed even emptier the more he looked at it. A shell of what it was once, Sylvain realized. 

“What is this place” he whispered as they rounded the corner, the doors to rooms all either broken into pieces or completely gone. 

“Stop talking.” 

A sigh escaped Sylvain’s lips, “Look I’m just trying to figure shit out man, throw me a bone for fucks sake.” Felix only grunted at him as they continued walking. “Sheesh who knew all of you were so rude…” Sylvain mumbled and immediately felt a force push him up against a wall. Felix’s hand on his chest and his face near his, a deadly glare in his eyes. 

“What the hell did you just say?” Felix growled. 

Sylvain paused, he could easily be smart and take back what he said, maybe even lie, but this was also the most emotion he had gotten out of Felix ever since he had shown him the fact that they were contracted together. “I said who knew all of you were so rude.” 

Felix pushed on him harder, his voice lowering to a threat, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Sylvain sighed, he really hated how short tempered all them were, it was by far their least likeable aspect of them. “You’re a dhampir aren’t you? Have to be in order to be a vampire hunter.” 

Felix immediately tensed, his posture shifting from the offensive to defensive in a blink of an eye, eyes darting down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He could only laugh at that, “please Felix you really think I don’t know that vampire hunter’s aren’t human? That in order to kill my kind, humans started relying on you guys? Born from both a human and vampire. Why do you think we can tell when a hunter is nearby? We can smell the vampire in you.” 

“I’m not a vampire” Felix growled as he pushed himself off of Sylvain. “I’m not a monster like you — I’m a hunter.” 

“I said you were a dhampir, there’s a difference babe” Sylvain purred before Felix turned to punch him, catching his fist with his hand before it made contact. “Come on, you’re expecting me to believe a human can punch like that?” 

Felix’s eyes bore into him, a fire behind them. It was a sore subject for him apparently, then again it always was for dhampirs in Sylvain’s opinion. Every time he ever met one they always claimed to be human, clinging to that part of them more than the other. He understood why, hunters sided with humans and killed vampires. It was easier to pretend they weren’t born from the very thing they spent their whole lives trying to eradicate. But it was selfish and stupid to just ignore that part of them, naive to think that they were any less of a monster than vampires simply because one parent had been human. 

“Look, cling onto your humanity as much as you like. Frankly I don't care” Sylvain shrugged as he let go of Felix’s fist. “But both you and I know that humans,” Sylvain whispered as he leaned closer to Felix. “Can’t kill vampires.” 

He smiled as he walked past the hunter, continuing to walk straight for a couple more steps before speaking up, “I don’t know what you need or want so you really should be leading the way!” 

Felix quickly walked past him, bumping his shoulder against his, avoiding eye contact all together. Sylvain could only roll his eyes at the man before following him down the corridor, walking further into the house until the two started descending down into the floor underneath. The same place Sylvain had been locked up in, and suddenly he was extremely happy that he had decided to destroy as many containment wards as he had when he had run away. If not he would seriously start getting worried that Felix would be locking him away once more. 

He looked around carefully as Felix pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight before the two continued forward. Crossing a bridge that creaked with every step the two took, only now did Sylvain look down to find stones and weeds growing below. “I’m guessing once upon a time there was a river here?” 

“Construction nearby blocked it out 8 years ago,” Felix responded, voice short and clipped. Still clearly pissed off at Sylvain. 

Sylvain nodded as the two kept walking, from the looks of things the fire that had happened above hadn’t reached down here. Still the weeds and the spider webs were enough signs for Sylvain to gather; this place had been as abandoned as the rest of the house. A part of him felt slightly offended that he had been abandoned (then again it was because of that that he had been able to escape so he really should be grateful). 

“Kind of find it hard to believe that this place is… how do you say.. not being looked after” Sylvain mused. “Not trying to toot my own horn or anything but given the fact that you all locked me away I just assumed you would be making sure that I didn’t _get away_.” 

“Wasn’t my job to check on you” Felix mumbled as the two walked up to the broken down doors of the room that had held Sylvain in for hundreds of years. The wood rotten and decaying and a pile of rusted old crosses lay around the walls of the room, some still clinging to the wall by one nail, swinging wildly as Felix pushed the doors open. 

“This is a perfect time for me to mention that I will literally do anything you want me to do as long as you don’t lock me up again” Sylvain quickly added as he stepped into the room, his energy already feeling drained by all the sigils that were carved into the walls. Not enough for him to be worried about not being able to run away or anything but enough that he was starting to feel his bones creak. 

“I know.” 

He frowned, it was starting to get on his nerves how snappy Felix was. Who knew mentioning what he actually is would make the man so hard to talk to. He had already been hard to talk to to begin with! This was the opposite of what Sylvain wanted when he was so out of the loop of what was going on.

“Well then why are we here” Sylvain asked as he walked around the logs that were on the floor. Hawthorn. Of course there had been hawthorn in the room, fucken stupid wood was probably the reason why Sylvain had had a headache for the past multiple centuries. 

Felix stayed quiet, walking over to the other side of the room, inspecting the floor and pushing around the debri nearby. Sylvain found that futile honestly, there was so much dust, weeds, dried leaves, and rocks that whatever was under that layer was as good as gone. He eyed the hunter wearily when he saw him kneel down to dig, his eyes only narrowing more when he saw him grab a handful of dirt from there. 

“You all really didn’t pull out any stops to keep me contained huh” Sylvain spoke, his voice venomous. He was glad that this new layer of dirt had been created over time. Had that not been the case he would’ve never been able to step a foot out of the coffin. “Graveyard dirt is a mean trick to use against vampires you know. Especially dick of you to use my _own_ graveyard dirt.” 

“Would’ve kept you inside your coffin” Felix mumbled as he brought a flask out and started pouring the dirt into it. 

“And why are you taking some now?” Sylvain frowned. 

“Why are you talking so much?” Felix asked his lips twitched into a smirk making Sylvain scoff at the man. “A tracking spell can be made out of this, if you ever fuck off without my permission I’ll be able to find you.” 

“Is that how you found me?” 

“No,” Felix answered bluntly as he stood up and walked over to the back of the room, kneeling back down as he dusted the debri and dirt away until he pulled on a latch, a small trap door opening. The frown on Felix’s face deepening as he reached down, Sylvain couldn’t see what he was messing with, more cautious as to where he stepped now that he knew graveyard dirt was under all the debri. But eventually Felix stood back up with a book in hand and some vials that he put in his jacket pockets. 

“That it” Sylvain asked as Felix walked past him, nodding yes before leaving the room. 

He turned to look at the room once more before following him, the two quiet as they walked back upstairs and out of the house. He would never say this out loud but he was glad that Felix seemed like he wanted to get out of that house as much as he had. That place felt haunting and not in the way those kids probably had thought, no, there was a lingering darkness in it. A sadness and anger that dripped from the walls that Sylvain did not want to dissect. 

“What now?” Sylvain asked as the two started their journey through the woods and back to the dirt road Felix had left his bike in. 

“What do you know about Werewolves?” Felix asked, continuing to look ahead of him. 

Sylvain eyed him silently, “enough to know that a vampire isn’t the right person to deal with them. If you want them dead your best bet is a specialized hunter. If you want to summon one then a witch is what you need, despite popular belief. Vampires don’t do magic. All I can do is fight them and even then, I won’t be the one winning.” 

“You can sense them though can’t you” Felix asked as he stopped abruptly to turn and look at him. 

“I can.” 

“Then that’s good enough for me” Felix responded as he turned back around to keep walking. 

“I know dhampirs usually are trained to be able to kill more than just vampires but uh” Sylvain spoke hesitantly. “Werewolves kind of above your payroll buddy.” 

“I’m not hunting it,” Felix growled.

Sylvain frowned, “I’m confused.” 

Felix sighed, annoyed by all the questions Sylvain was throwing his way. “I have… I have someone that went missing, last any of us heard of him he had gone on a hunt for a werewolf. Cops stopped searching for him four months ago, labeling this as a runaway. Not much I can do but search for him instead.” 

“Alright” Sylvain answered hesitantly, waiting for him to say more. 

Felix stopped, “the werewolf — I’m not planning on hunting it but….none of us can sense it, we can’t find it ourselves if we can’t sense it. And waiting for the full moon to hit hasn’t been helping since we’re always too late to get to him in time.” 

Sylvain eyed him for a couple of seconds. There was more to this story than he was being led on — more to this than Felix was willing to tell him. He could tell with the way Felix’s shoulders tensed and the hesitation in his speech. “And this werewolf, do you know anything about it?” 

He gave Felix a couple of seconds as the other man looked away, mulling over what to say to the redhead before finally speaking up. “I have notes on it.” 

“Just because I can sense it doesn’t mean you’ll be able to find it.” Sylvain answered bluntly before whispering, What aren’t you telling me Felix?” A shaky breath came out of the hunter as his shoulder hunched over. Sylvain frowned as he stepped forward to put his hand up hesitantly before deciding to let it fall on the man's shoulder, he tensed but didn’t pull away. “Felix?” 

“The werewolf I… I got history with it” Felix answered quietly. “I need to find him.” 

Sylvain stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking up, his voice low and careful. “Your friend… he got turned, didn't he?” 

Felix breathed out, his fists bawling up into white knuckled fists. Sylvain squeezed his shoulder, he would hug the man if he wasn’t so sure that he would immediately get elbowed by him in the gut if he tried that. This would be enough of a gesture of comfort to him he supposed. “I can’t guarantee that your friend will be fine, that he'll be conscious enough to remember you.” 

“I know that” Felix hissed before shaking Sylvain off and walking away. The redhead sighed before following him. “This won't be the first time I deal with a werewolf.” He snapped at Sylvain. 

“Okay” Sylvain answered back, watching the other man bristle at the answer. 

“I know what I’m fucken doing” Felix yelled as he turned to glare at the redhead. 

“I know” was all Sylvain could respond with as he watched Felix’s face shift into a million different emotions. Not knowing what to do with himself. Sylvain guessed that not many people had helped him with this, or that any of them even held some kind of hope for him succeeding in finding his friend. For some reason that really upset Sylvain. 

“Look, the reason I’m hesitating isn’t because I doubt you, you forget that you tracked my ass down and managed to pin me in place so if there’s anyone that knows that you can do this it’s the dumbass that got hunted down by you” Sylvain smiled. “I’m just saying that this might not be a hunt you _want_ to take on.” 

Felix eyed him warily, the longer the hunter stayed quiet the more Sylvain’s suspicions were proven correct. Eventually Felix scoffed as he looked away from him, “you are a dumbass.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “a little bit” he answered before continuing to walk forward, Felix following behind him. “Heads up though, I suck at hand to hand combat so you’re gonna have to do all the fighting if it comes down to that.” 

Felix scoffed, “No you’re just going to get off your ass and get better.” 

Sylvain had never audibly gasped so loudly but then again no one had ever told him that he would have to get off his ass. And judging by the smirk that was now on the hunters face, Sylvain knew he was in for one hell of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain: If you even dare to get me _near_ a dumbbell I will fight you
> 
> Felix: *throws graveyard dirt at him* stop being a brat
> 
> Sylvain: //offended


End file.
